never invisible if that's what you mean
by toughgirl13
Summary: Because of Carly, Sam has to join a singing contest. What change will this singing contest bring to sam,freddie and carly's life? seddie oneshot D Please review!


Hey there!! here's my new story!! it's a songfic =D Please Review =D Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own icarly & the song invisible by taylor swift.

* * *

It was another day for Sam and she has to get ready, get ready? For what, you say? Nope not for icarly but for a contest, yes, Sam is joining a singing contest, how did this happen? Well let's just say it's all Carly's fault, it started 48 hours ago..

**48 HOURS AGO**

"No! Ms. Puckett, I'm sorry but you have to be suspended unless you have other alternatives" Sam was in the principal's office with Carly, well Carly has nothing to do with the case but Sam feels more comfortable when Carly is with her.

"What alternatives?! Carly help me get out of this!" Sam said facing Carly putting her hands together. Of course, Sam doesn't like school but if she gets suspended...again, she will end up being expelled. Carly, her ever-loving friend, however, was thinking of alternatives "uhm--" Carly look around the office when she saw a banner hanging by the hallway through the small window at the door "She'll join the school's singing contest!" Carly said or yelled, whatever! "Yes! I'll join—wait, what?" Sam said in shock while turning to Carly to give her a glare. "I suppose, well that's official Samantha--"

"It's Sam" Sam interrupted "Okay, Sam you are now a participant of the contest! I suppose it will be better if you won" Principal Franklin said while smiling" oh just suspend me!" the irritated Sam replied "Sam!!" Carly elbowed Sam giving Sam her glare "She said she'll join" Carly said turning to Principal Franklin.

**Contest proper**

"Our next contestant will be-- Sam Puckett." The host said. Sam was getting more and more nervous. The only tip she got was from Carly and Shannon. Carly suggested to sing the song she can relate to, and Shannon, well she really did not give her a tip, she just told her that _'she won't be doing well and everybody will laugh at her' _more like a threat huh.

As she walked from the backstage to the stage on her white cocktail dress; plain white above the knee long dress with a red ribbon on her waist. She grabbed her guitar and entered the stage, her heartbeat a million times faster. As she looked through the crowd the first person she search for was her best friend, Carly, then she saw her mom; she never saw Freddie. She sat on the chair on the stage with her guitar. She started strumming for her intro and soon she started singing

_She can't see the way your eyes _

_Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare _

_Whenever she walks by_

She closed her eyes and a flashback came into her mind. She saw Freddie giving Carly his dreamy look, she saw Freddie smile every time Carly came, and She saw how Carly ignored him and how hard she laughed.

"_Yo Freddork! She's never gonna notice you! Give up!" Sam said between her laughs._

_"Oh really!! Let's see!!" Freddie said and storm of while Sam was releasing a small frown that no normal person would ever notice._

_And you can't see me wanting you _

_The way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

_"I love Carly Shay!" Freddie yelled at the icarly studio, he thought everyone was down stairs. He never noticed Sam by the door, looking at her feet sighing, as she entered the room with a fake smile and said, "Stop dreaming dork! Move on!!"_

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you _

_She'll never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We can be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible_

_"Sam," Freddie said while turning his face to Sam" One day I'll be Carly's second husband"_

_"How many times do you have to say that!!" Sam yelled at him " Until you're pissed off or--" Freddie murmured "jealous" nobody did understand "well I am pissed!! Besides, Carly won't love you! She's perfect; She doesn't deserve a dork like you! She deserves a cool and handsome man!" Sam stormed off the room leaving Freddie alone_

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She'll never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

Sam opened her eyes she searched through her eyes but she never found what she was looking for; she never found Freddie. She wasn't sure why she wanted Freddie there, but she wanted him to realize how much she likes him, and she hope he was there to listen. She closed her eyes again and the flashbacks started happening again.

_And all i think about is how _

_I'll make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

_"They say when you constantly rip on a guy, it means it's the guy you have a crush on" Freddie informed Sam" but I wasn't ripping on a guy, I was ripping on you" Sam said with a smirk._

_"Sam! Just once in your life can you please stop tormenting me?" Freddie said while looking at Sam, not sure if he should be mad or not. "I can't" Sam grinned with a hamburger on her hand "Why?" Freddie asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms "Because I'm Sam," She responded_

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you_

_She'll never gonna love you like i want to _

_And you just see right through me _

_But if you only knew me_

_We can be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

She again, opened her eyes and started to concentrate on her singing. She was never serious when it comes to stuff like this, but this time it was different. All, of the persons she loves or at least almost all of them were there supporting her. It was something new to Sam's nature, you know, the singing thing. But something inside her was telling her to continue, to keep going, that something more than new, something amazing will happen and it is bound to happen soon.

_Like shadows in the faded light_

_Oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_And make you realize_

Sam smiled at everyone as her song was about to end. She almost frowned but she decided not too, not in front of everybody. She doesn't want anybody to see her sad, to see her frown, and to see her cry. These are signs of weakness and hey! She is Sam Puckett and Sam Puckett is not weak! She is never weak, not in front of everybody. Sam closed her eyes again.

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you, let me want you _

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We can be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

_"He will never come; it's almost the end of the show. What do I expect; he is my frenemy after all. Of course, we're somewhat friends, somewhat. Why would he support me anyway? It's not like he's going to support someone who always torments him. It was just not possible, what would you call a person who would support a person he or she doesn't like? Two trait; first they are crazy and second they are in love, but like Freddie would ever fall in love with me...I just wish" _Sam thought

_She can't see the way your eyes, _

_Light up when you smile_

As the song ended, Sam opened her eyes and stood up. She looked at everyone and smiled. She was so glad she could hear claps everywhere. She can see everyone standing. She was very happy that she couldn't even walk properly. She closed her eyes and sighed, "_it's over..." _She thought for a minute. She was glad many liked it and at that time, Sam felt half of her was missing.

**-10 minutes later-**

"And the winner is.... Sam Puckett!!" The host informed the crowd. Everyone was cheering; applauses raged, even from the backstage. She ran to the stage, grabbed her trophy and raised it as high as she could. "Do you have anything to say?"

"uhmm--thank you?" Sam laughed " And by the way! I will Never, I repeat, _Never _Wear this kind of dress again!! And by the way, I wanna say thank you to my best friend Carly! She made me join this!! And if we ever talk about this again I will give you all hmm... A TEXAS WEDGIE!! Bye!" Sam left leaving the crowd in silence. No one wants to get a Texas Wedgie.

"You won!" Shannon said giving Sam a disgust look

"Whatever!" Sam replied

"It's ok! But next time I'll make sure you won't win!" Shannon exited the backstage. Almost everyone went home. Sam asked if she could stay for a while. She changed her dress to her normal clothes and walked out of the dressing area. She went back and entered the stage, and look around the theater. She smiled to her self when she heard footsteps from behind her.

"Sam," A familiar voice called her. She didn't want to turn around. She recognize the voice but she might cry if she looked at him

"What is it Freddie?" Sam asked without turning around

"I just want you to know-- that-- you are never invisible for me" Freddie said looking down "This might sound crazy, But Sam, I love you! I tried to make you jealous by saying I love Carly. I can see every frown your face made; the frowns that no normal parent would notice. I was here the whole time. I just don't want you to see me. I don't know why but... I don't know, maybe I just feel like doing it. I guess I want to be invisible this time." Freddie heard a sob coming from Sam. He panicked and ran towards Sam.

"Sam! I'm sorry!! If you want me to go away, I will!! I'm sorry!! Don't cry, please!! Just don't cry! I'm leaving now! Just, please don't cry! If you don't want to see me again, it's ok!" Freddie held Sam's shoulder and then let go of it. He was about to go away when suddenly,

"Hey dork!! You just said you love me, then you will leave?! Is that how you show love?" Sam looked at Freddie while wiping her tears" But I thought you want me to leave?" Freddie said walking back to Sam "I never said anything like that! And... err...The song was for you...I love you!! So...uhmm... will you be my dork?" Freddie raised his eyebrow " If dork means boyfriend then yes, I will be glad to be your dork. Now Sam Puckett will you be my bully?"

"Yes, my dork I'll be your bully" Sam said chuckling. They both laughed and hugged each other Freddie let go of Sam and look into her blue eyes; the eyes that Freddie loved. All of a sudden, their faces were getting closer and closer until they can feel each other's breath. Finally, Sam felt Freddie's warm and gentle kiss. There were fire works everywhere; well at least there are fireworks in their mind.

"Hey! Sam! Someone told me that you are here I decided not to go home ye--- AWW!!!" Carly was entering the theater looking for something in her bag when he saw Sam and Freddie kissing in the stage. They stopped the kiss and looked at Carly then blushed " You guys look cute together!!"

Sam and Freddie's faces turned red and tried to hide their faces. Carly burst out laughing at the two of them and soon the theater was filled with laughter of the three friends and two lovers. Everyone can be seen this time. None of them was _invisible_.

* * *

yay!! Major Props to my best friend Jed for rechecking the story and correcting some grammars I would like to say Thank you to jed's cousin too for helping me with the title =D!

Thank You For reading feel free to click the review button below =D Tnx everyone!


End file.
